1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to accessories for motor vehicles and more specifically, without limitation, to a motor vehicle accessory for loading and transporting a sport vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vacationing and traveling is an ever increasing diversion for almost everyone. Many of such people use motorhomes or other motor vehicles for mobility purposes. As the variety of recreation areas and facilities increase, so too does the desires of the people having access thereto to utilize those areas and facilities. As a result, many people wish to enhance their ability to more fully enjoy the available opportunities, such as having ready access to their own boat for water sports or fishing, or to their own motorcycle for access to areas not readily available to cars or pedestrians, for example.
Further, unlicenced a sport vehicle, such as a dirt bike, cannot legally be driven over a public highway system, such as to a motor bike or motorcycle rally. As a result, the unlicensed sport vehicle must be transported over the public highway system in the back of a pickup truck or on a trailer towed by another vehicle, which in both cases may not be the mode of choice if another alternative were available.
Although some sport vehicle carriers for motor vehicles are presently available, such carriers are not always convenient to use, operate in a manner that is somewhat dangerous for inexperienced users, or function in a manner that is not conducive to situations where available space adjacent to a motor vehicle is limited.
What is needed is a combination sport vehicle lifting and transporting apparatus that is convenient to use, operates in a manner that is not dangerous for inexperienced users, can function in a limited space adjacent to a motor vehicle, and provides an alternative choice for attending rallies with an unlicensed sport vehicle.